the journal of a spy
by maisey jay
Summary: this story is about a girl who finds out shes a spy and has to leave her normal life to pursue the family business or does she? there are a few arternative episodes i started writing this when i was thirteen so i dont think its my best.
1. Chapter 1

Margeret

As I lay here in my room thinking of the awesome day I had, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Margeret Jay, you can call me Maisey. Today my parents told me they work for a secret inteligence agency, I'd tell you the name but then I'd be in BIG trouble, they also said that they have been training me to work for "said" agency all my life, I think if you have a family like mine it's in your blood to be at least one if not all of the following: sarcastic, a smart ass, and even a bit to confident (some call that last part cocky). Anyways the reason I'm in such a good mood (sarcasm) is that my parents resently told me we're moving, like today right before school recently. The ceiling is white, the walls match, the carpet is covered in clothes. To New Jersey, at least that's what they told me to tell my friends from school, but I'm not so sure they trust me enough to tell me where we're actually going. It won't even matter, Jane and Patrick will be coming out of retirement, and for my sister Madison and I, well, we'll be working with them, right along side our parents. It's not a regular teenage job I'm only fifteen I should be working at a grocery store or something like that and my sister shouldn't be working at all she's thirteen. Some people may think it's cool but the con to working as an adult in this buisiness is you mess up your treated as an one.

I'm excited that I'll be taken seriously and that I won't have to pretend I'm a normal small town girl, from Minnesota none the less. I'm sure I'll miss things about "being" normal stuff like having friends or only having a harmless hormonal school girl as an enemy, now I'll have people much evileir. Outside it is not yet snowing but the wind is blowing through the branches of the willow tree in the front yard. I wonder, will I miss something as simple as this? I've decided I want to hang out, there isn't much time left to just a few days. Taylor picks up on the third ring,the group is getting together for a movie. Also, I _know_ someone is coming, My mom made the bed in the guest room across the hall from my room.

Taylor

I still can't believe it... Maisey told me she was moving to New Jersey in five days, that's less than a week! She invited me to hang out, by the looks of it this will be the last time. She is either sad or pissed about it, she came to school today dressed all in black, I've been her friend for six years, I learned in those years that she tends to wear her moods and if she is listening to her I-pod she chooses songs that relate to it. Black skinney jeans, a black hoodie, and even black uggs. Her Music, well, I could hear it without headphones she had it up so loud, it had something to do with hating her parents. I'm not sure what song exactly because I listen to country, Maisey calls me a redneck and I call her a lil emo kid, it's okay though cause she doesn't injure herself at all, not even on accident she is one of the least clutzy people I know. When she got to her locker I asked her what was wrong... I told you I knew it was something with her parents but I never expected this. It's snowing and my mom Denise is mad she has to drive in this weather. I'd drive myself but I only have my permit. Maisey is having me, Oh shit! I forgot to introduce myself... I'm Taylor schmidt, Kassandra Rice, Cory Kovatovich,and Dustin Sharp over. She told me not to tell anyone shes moving, she said, "If I want them to know I'll tell them myself," so, she doesn't want anyone to know. I think it's pretty weird she's just randomly moving, she doesn't even know where because she won't give me the address, I refuse to think she won't give it to me because she doesn't want me to have it like Denise says.

William

Why do I feel like I knew this was going to happen? That evently my Uncle Salamon would say he isn't actually my uncle, that my parents who I thought up to two days ago had died in a plane crash when I was two actually left the agency a few months after my little brother Paul was born they're now "rabbits" living in a "sanctum" still not "rolled up" as uncl-whoops I mean Salamon would say, without agent terms it means they left and are now in hiding not yet arrested for leaving. Salamon told me we're moving; as in Paul and I, Will is my name; he said we're moving to New Jersey but my plane ticket says different, according to him we should be looking forward to the move, we were "trained well" but I'm going to miss Texas. All my worldly possessions are packed into one duffel bag: a few clothes, my dads old baseball mit, my moms old journal, my mp3 player, and my new parka. That's it, no good byes, no I loves, not even a good luck. I know we wern't close but I guess it hurts just being comfirmed. As I board I wonder how cold it will be, and who is waiting for us once we get off this plane? I just frown out the window and turn on my I-pod. Paul is already sleeping and we haven't even left the ground yet.

Paul

I woke up in the middle of the flight so I decided to look for something to do. I was rummaging through my carry on, well my only luggage, when I found a letter from Salamon. It was written in Italian, it said: Paul, look for a Mrs. at the airport, she should be holding a sign. I decided it'd be best if I went back to bed when I saw that there was something written on the back: You'll be training with her two daughters. "Will look at this!" He did nothing, I wonder how he still has any hearing? "Well, Will, we're training with two girls like us,I hope they're cute." I thought they only had boys in the agency.

astonishing

The Jay family lives in Crosby, Minnesota. The closest movie theatre is half an hour away, in Brainerd. The only stores that survive in town are liquor stores and antique shops. on the fringes of the town there's a billboard proclaiming the town as "The Antique Capitol." So instead of driving to Brainerd Maisey decided to watch a movie in the family room, she thought the t.v. was big enough. During the Great Depression people went to movies in order to forget their problems for a little bit, she would have been able to but ironically her friends choose 007. She had to hold her tongue so she wouldn't laugh at what the agent in the movie was doing wrong.

While that was happening Paul and Will were getting off their plane and looking for a Mrs. at a little airport. They found her, she was a short woman, looked like she was in her late thirtys, with short dark brown wavy hair, she had dark almost purple bags under her reddish brown eyes; Will wondered if they were always there or if maybe Paul and him put them there. She lead them to her car, after fifteen minutes of silence she said,"You boys will be staying with my family and I, my name is Jane Jay. My husband and I are friends of Salamon's and your parents," will thought it strange she didnt say were friends because nobodys talked to his parents in at least ten years.

Paul wished his brother would shut off his I-pod and talk because Jane seemed like she was done trying to keep a conversation with him alone. It was dark outside the car, you could see trees and well, that was about it, from inside the moon shone little light, like a toe nail clipping in the sky. Paul remembered from his science class in Texas this was called a waining crescent and that by the moon phase it couldn't have been any later than 7:20.

Maisey's movie was over, her friends said their good byes and left, not knowing if it was the last chance they'd have or not. Taylor and Kc pooled money together to get their friend a silver heart shaped locket with a picture of all three girls inside, Maisey promised she wouldn't take it off, and she intended on keeping that promise. Her mother had told her to have her friends gone by 7:30pm, that's what time she walked through the door with two cute boys, the oldest was Maisey's age named William, he had blackish brown hair and green eyes. His brother was madison's age, he looked almost the opposite of his brother like that one chinese symbol yin and yang or something like that. anyways His name was Paul and he had blonde hair and blue eyes, what they had in comin: they were both tall and well built for teenagers.

When Paul's new friend Jane (sarcasm) called her daughters from their rooms they walked into the living room with almost wide eyes, Will and Paul just smiled. Madison immediately snapped at her mother, "My names not Madison! It's Madi," when she was introduced. Margeret just rolled her hazel green eyes, shook her head and said, "I prefer Maisey," when her mom introduced her. She had long carmel brown hair that was wavy, she was only an inch taller than her mom. Paul thought Madi must be a fan of disguise because she had straight bleach blonde hair, it was indigo underneath, her eyes were goldeny brown, he wondered if she was wearing contacts, like her mom and sister she was short, barely taller than five feet.

"Girls," Jane said, "These two will be staying with us tell we move. They'll be your partners when you go on missions for the agency. So no broken bones you're having your first one soon. Uh, get to know each other or something; I need to finish packing, so show them to their room." Maisey answered sarcasticly,"Yes! Sir!" she turned around and marched back to the hallway. "Come on," she said,"I'll give you the whole damn tour." In the hallway she pointed out the bathroom, the stairs leading to the basement, Madison's room also known as "The Bat Cave", her parent's room, her own room, and finally the guest bedroom across the hall from theirs.

"So, where are you from?" Madi asked. "Texas," the brothers ansered in unison. Madi and her sister smiled at that. "What's so funny?" Paul asked Madi. "Just that there's supposed to be a blizzard tonight." The brothers made disgusted faces. "Speaking of blizzards, Maisey you should probably go clean dad's dog's kennels. You know before it really starts snowing." "God," Will said, "What do you call it now?" Maisey smirked and said,"We call that nothing." "Well since it's nothing do you want some help?" Will asked. "If you want to you can help me, but I understand if it's to cold for you," she mocked,"you can unpack or whatever." He just grabbed his new jacket and followed the fiesty girl.

Paul thought his bother was gallant for helping (sarcasm.) Madison said she was going to go workout. Paul asked if he could come. He met her in the living room after changing into basketball shorts a sleeveless shirt and his nikes. He followed her into the kitchen pantry and grabbed a bottle of water then he walked back into the kitchen, she said, still inside the pantry,"you coming or not?" she moved a painting of a pear on the wall and opened what looked like a fuse box. she hit a botton and an elevator door came down from the ceiling. He made it inside just in time. On the wall by a cereal box was what looked like a clock, the hour hand moved from one to two from two to three from three to fo- well you get it. "How many floors do you need?" he asked. she just smiled and mumbled something about seeing the garage. The gym was on floor six, and what a gym it was. Better than any Balley or Anytime Fitness he'd seen.

Outside it was lightly snowing, she was right Will thought this was nothing. She had made fun of him for not having a pair of gloves, after she handed him a pair of "Sweater mittens" he followed her through the back door and into the garage. she informed him that the mittens he was barrowing from her were the ones her mom got her for Cristmas made out of old sweaters "so don't make fun of them, it makes her sad." she ordered. She brought the two dogs in the garage where their dog box was located. He thought it was funny how she handled them, she was so little he thought she couldn't and was about to grab pepper's collar from her when she said, "At school I always thought it was fun to twist peoples words and embaress them, I suppose you could say I'm a provocateur in spy terms, anyways no matter what I did to the other person adults would believe me because I'm so little and innocent looking." Will muttered,"Wonderful, my new partner is an evil tormenter." she looked up from closing the dog box, which she had to push with her whole right side to actually close, and said, "Yeah, that is wonderful, how much you wanna bet it'll come in handy someday? Either my innocent manipulative power or my evil tormenter talent." Will agree,"Ya I suppose it will come in handy,guess I had some good luck today. she handed him a shovel and said in an Asian wise man's voice,"wheel yung grasshoppear, thear is no bettr time to think than when shoveling dawg sheet." Once they were done and the dogs were back outside she asked, " So, your my partner then?" He answered, "I would suppose so, unless you want to switch and work with Paul, I swear he's crazy. If I act like I'm not listening he'll talk to himself. On the plane he said he hoped you two would be cute." She smiled almost evily," And did his wish come true?" Will smiled, shook his head, and said,"I think so, but what good is it to use your powers on me?" she had a look on her face that could only be described as thinking, then she shrugged and said, "Sorry, can't help it."


	2. Chapter 2

beginings

After cleaning the kennels the two fifteen year olders decided to play catch, they were both on baseball teams and wanted to test their skills. "So Will, do you have any pets?" Maisey asked while she watched her dog Kittand sniff around the yard. She had learned this morning her dog had been trained like she had. Kittand would protect her if she needed it, she could hunt down anything by smell, she was trained to comfort her owner, and like her owner the little black and white Shit Zu looked innocent, not capable to hurt a fly. Will froze, he blanked out, and answered non emotinaly,"I did, Before my parents died, or moved or whatever happened to them." She wondered if they took an "L" Pill or a lethal pill that some agents would rather take and die from than be captured, she said with sympathy, "Oh, I'm sorry," but he cut her off almost rudely, before she could finish, "Don't be, Salamon raised me, I barely knew them." She said,"Oh, well is he nice?" trying to change the subject but he didn't answer her, didn't throw the baseball, and if you asked Maisey she'd say he didn't even blink but then again she was standing seventy feet away, it was pitch black outisde being 11:55pm. After yelling across the back yard she judged it'd be best to walk over and see what was wrong with him.

She wondered what she could have done to make him react like this, she realized it must have been his parents. She tapped him on the shoulder, whistled as loud as she could, and asked in a concerned voice, "Will? you ok?" still nothing, he looked like he was thinking of someplace else, looking over her head frowning. he was remembering when they told him his parents died, it was 13 years ago but he remembered... he was playing with his nerf gun shooting the targets on his wall when a man came in and said he was his uncle, he thought this strange he asked his uncle where his parents went because he woke up this morning with them gone, the man didnt sugar coat it he straight out told the two yearold,"dead." She didn't want to do this, being trained like she was, like he was, she remembered at summer camp when her counseler Jenny tryed to wake her up for breakfast and she perceived Jenny as an attacker and punched her in the face, the rest of the week Jenny had Taylor wake her up; she decided it was neccessary though. Maisey lightly slapped him, he snapped back from where ever he was and through the ball. Maisey was fast, but standing as close as she was she wasn't fast enough, the ball hit her square in the fourhead. When Maisey came to she was laying in the frozen grass, she heard Kitand barking, Will telling her to be quiet while thanking maisey for getting up. He pulled her up off the ground and into his arms, he hugged her and said, "Margeret, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there honest." She answered embaressed for passing out, " Will don't worry about it. It didn't even hurt." but he must not have heard her because he just kept apologizing.

That's when she heard the back door close and Patrick ask,"You have the letters?" Jane answered yes. Will and Maisey froze and went silent. Maisey wasn't sure but she didn't think her dad would be to happy seeing her like she was so she pulled out of his arms. "Do you have your fake pass ports?" Jane asked. "yup" pat answered. "How about the disguises?" again he answered yes. They walked into the back yard and saw there daughter playing catch with their old friends' son. "Hey, Mom, Dad, where are you going?" Patrick went and checked his dogs, Jane told her daughter they needed to talk. As Maisey jogged to where her momwas standing she wondered if she had seen her and Will, Jane taught Maisey and Madison not to get attached to anything, or anyone. "Maisey I need you to watch your back, don't trust anyone but yourself. We're leaving." her daughter was confused, she thought she'd have at least a few more days in the town she grew up in, she stuttered, "mmmmk?" her mom looked her in the eyes and said, "your father and I are leaving. Paul and Madison already left." Will asked with concern,"where did they go?" Maisey hadn't even heard him aproach now he was standing close beside her, she wondered if her mom ment to not trust him either. Jane said flatly,"I can't tell you, it would ruin their safety. They could be listening right asked,"Who's they?" her mom answered coldly,"The agency" when Maisey was going to ask what her mother ment she just shook her head showing that the conversation was done. Jane handed her the envelopes and when her husband returned they hugged their daughter and left by jumping the neighbors fence heading south without another word and only a back pack it was Maisey's turn to blank out. Will took her hand and guided her into the house he'd gone through this same feeling being abandoned now they would have a new begining. In her room she opened the letters. Envelope #1 read:

Maisey if you don't know yet your mother and I have left, so has Madison. I can't tell you where. In the next envelope labeled #2 is where you'll be going, with Will. Once you've read the letter burn it. tomorrow the agency will be searching for anything that will help them find you. Envelope #3 is a mission for you to do when you don't feel safe in your new place, don't read it tell mother and I love you very much good luck, don't get rolled up ok?

Patrick Jay

Envelope #2: all that was inside was an address, a car key, and a house key. Maisey got up and grabbed her duffel bag from the top shelf, put the last letter in the inside pocket she turned around and saw Will standing in the door way reading the letter that she left on her bed. "Do you need any help?" he asked her. She shook her head, she didn't feel stable on her feet. There where big questions floating around in her head fighting for her attention, she was getting a head ache. Would she ever see madison again? she remembered when she was younger they had promised each other they'd do anything to keep each other safe and now she didn't even get to say good bye. Should she bring Kitty with, or leave her here? she didn't want to answer them she brushed past him in the doorway, he followed her to the kitchen where she took two ibeprophans and poured herself a glass of chocolate milk to wash them down with. "want anything to eat?" she asked. "yes. The food on the plane didn't look so good so I havn't eaten for like 12 hours, no big deal or anything." she smiled and asked "pizza ok?" He answered,"sure." While the pizza cooked she packed her bag and played music on her ihome. she knew they'd have to leave soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided I want two reviews before I update again, I've had a lot of visits but I would like to know what people think of my writing.

Love Maisey E. Jay


End file.
